Bloody Hell, PuffPuff
by AllieHasStyle
Summary: Your Favorite Martian is on tour and Benatar breaks some rules while on stage..  A fanfic based on the YouTube cartoon band YFM. Rated T for possible chapters later.
1. Prolog

"Ben!"

He turned his head at the sound of the dreaded nickname his band mates had given him. Benatar hated his nickname, but had grown used to the taunts of how much it tended to annoy him.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Puff?" Snarling at singer.

Puffs hands went up in defense, "We're on in 10. Thought I'd let you know." Pulling a tight smile, he walked back over to his rehearsal area.

Benatar wiped a hand across his face, feeling anxious. It was the day of their big concert, the one PuffPuff had promised they would get signed to a record label. He didn't believe him though.

That's what he said about the last one.

And the one before that.

_And the one before that._

Either way, Axel and Dee-Jay looked excited. This has to be.. a little legitimate.

Benatar looked down at his keytar, noting the small dents it had from Puff and Axel smashing it to the ground to stop him from playing. Apparently, he was the talent less one. Tell that to the drummer who can't keep a steady beat.

He waved the thought away and looked past the stage curtain out into the crowd. There had to be at least 300 people out there. Probably more.

Benatar pulled back from the curtains and stared at the ground with wide eyes.

Maybe PuffPuff was right, maybe this is their big break.

**[A.N.] This is just the start… Prolog is it? Either way. I want to know if I should keep this a 'friendship' story or make it slash. And if slash, **_**who**_** do I pair. Any help on how I could fix this story by the looks of it already is greatly appreciated. [/A.N.]**


	2. Chapter 1

They were about to go on.

_10 minutes._

Benatar was nearly finished tuning Axel's guitar. he was told he had to use, instead of his own keytar.

_7 minutes._

"And I'm gently attempting to win her over by being as good a friend as I can be..." PuffPuff was practicing their 2nd song.

_6 minutes._

Axel is out back, keeping down his cancer sticks.

_4 minutes._

Dee-Jay was almost done hooking up his mix board for last-minute changes.

_2 minutes, 30 seconds._

"Mar-tian! Mar-tian!" The fans yelled, who were already anxious to for the band start.

_1 minute._

The four members were rushed onto the concert stage, behind the automatic curtain.

_45 seconds._

PuffPuff got in front of the microphone and glanced back at his band, grinning.

_10 seconds._

"10, 9, 8-" Fans started counting down.

_5 seconds._

Benatar stared at the slowly rising curtain, knowing it was too late to run at this point.

"Hello, New York! I'd like to thank you all for coming to see us tonight and..." Puffs voice continued to drone on while Benatars ears buzzed.

He stared out into the audience, wondering how many people were actually out there. It was _way_ more than 300.

His attention was snapped back to his instrument when they all started cheering. He looked at his band mates and waited for the queue to start.

Puff rocked his head to the beat in his mind, Axel picking up quickly. Dee-Jay, looking down at the knobs and mixers, twisted the disc scratcher and morphed his drum line.

Benatar wasn't needed in this song, according to his friends but had still been in the recording booth when the had first finalized the piece.

"Hey Mr. Douchebag, why's your ego so massive? You know its two AM and it's dark outside, you don't need those sun-sun-sunglasses! Yeeeah~ we all remember that hot chick!"  
>"Hi~"<br>"You hooked up with once!"  
>"Mm. Bye-bye!"<br>"'Cause you went on to brag about it for months and months..."

Benatar pretended to play, so as to please the crowd and his band members. He was hitting the correct cords and whatnot, but his volume was off...

Frowning slightly, he reached down and twisted a knob in his keytar, making his notes heard. He could feel Axel stare at him and nearly heard PuffPuffs voice change in his rapping. Benatar looked back at Dee-Jay, wondering if he approved of this. He messed with his mixer again, making Benatars instrument go even louder. He broke out into a smile, still looking the others.

PuffPuff had run over to Dee-Jay, demanding he turn off the sound. Axel simply rolled his eyes and kept going with Ben's strumming. Puff threw his hands in the air, giving up and grabbed Dee-Jays microphone, "Hey Mr. Douchebag. We all agree that you are a dumbass, why can't you see that?"

**[A.N.] Alright, I think I got it so far. I have written the next few chapters but I need my beta to look it over. Shes been sick so its, like, UGH! Anyways~ Here tis the next chapter and sorry for the wait :L [/A.N.]**


	3. Chapter 2

"You are so goddamn lucky that you were actually good, Ben..." He didn't finish. Puff waved him off and left to get on the bus. Benatar flipped him off from behind, deciding it best not to yell back at him.

Axel came up beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulder, "You've gotten good on that guitar, Benny."

The keytarist shook off his arm, "It's Benny now? You bloody bastard..." He smiled at Axel anyway, "Weren't bad yourself, mate. For someone who can't keep a baseline, I mean."

"Its drums, not bass." Axel rolled his eyes, joking right back.

"Yeah, yeah. Same difference."

"Big difference."

"Not really, mate."

"Ones got a pick and the other has sticks."

"You play with sticks."

Axel didn't reply.

Benatar snickered, "Stick-boy."

"Shut up you British dweeb!"

"Whatever, stick-boy. We've to get back to the bus." He pushed playfully at the drummers shoulder and started walking to the bus with Axel following close behind.

They got onto the tour bus and Axel stepped around Ben and instantly started cooing softly at his raven.

"You are such a fag, Ax." PuffPuff walked past him with a bag of chips, sitting down in the passenger seat. He peered into the bag, searching for a worthy chip before picking one with a smile and looked back at Benatar and Axel.

Axel waited until the singer looked at him, "And you're fat. All you do is eat." He slipped into the booth and turned his attention back to his hawk.

The singer got up and held up an accusing finger to Axel, prepared to yell at him when Benatar held out a hand to stop him, "Oi. Where's Dee'j?"

He scoffed, noticeably rexaling, and brushed Ben's hand away, "Prolly screwing a chick backstage."

"Did you just say 'prolly'?" Axel raised an eyebrow in disbelief at him, his interest spiking.

"Yeah, so? Everyone does." He plopped back down in his seat.

"Not everybody, mate. Only amongst the hipsters and jackasses." Benatars hand twitched slightly, debating if he should sit too.

Axel held up an accusing finger at the blonde, mimicking Puffs earlier action, "Why do you always say that?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Mate?" The drummer nodded. "Because I do..?"

Puff was quick to interject, "He's British. 'Nuff said."

Axel shook his head before Benatar could respond, "He's not though! He fakes it! Have you even heard him sing?" Benatar raised a hand to smack Axel but Puff grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Axel is a bitch at times, but there is no need to hurt him for it. You can just break his guitar strings if you want to hurt him bad enough. Hell, kill that damn bird of his and make him eat it for dinner." Puff had managed to coax Benatar into the seat he had been using and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Alright?"

Ben nodded and looked down, realizing his aggressive side was showing again. He needed more recognition and being told he was a liar and a faker wasn't helping him get anywhere. "S-sorry..." He stuttered. Axel was still keeping his distance, thinking he had done nothing to get hit and Ben just had anger issues. Benatar just narrowed his eyes when he saw Axel keep his defense up. Insulting. Like Axel hadn't done enough of that already.

Benatar stood up, brushing Puffs hand away when he tried to pull him back and walked over to Axel. "What is your problem with me? I'm pretty bloody sure I did nothing to you." Axel took another step back and pursed his lips, not wanting to speak so Benatar went on, "All you do is fondle that 'ucking bird and bash on me. If I weren't mistaken, I'd say you were gay. For me." He crossed his arms and glared at the retreating drummer. Axel shook his head and glanced at the door. His view was blocked by a blue sleeved arm. "Look, Ben, I'm sorry." Axel looked at the blonde desperately, "I won't do it again. I swear."

Benatar bit his lip to keep from yelling at Axels mistake for calling him 'Ben' again. "You might want to make sure you can keep that promise before I beat your head it."

**[A/N] I just decided to go for it because my beta says this is a stupid story and she doesn't want to check it. And I kind of forgot about it. This is where I got stuck so I skipped this scene and went to the next one. Honestly, I dont have a plot for this. Me and my friend Jill decided that this should be a BenxPuff story because neither of us have seen one of those. So, yeah. Here's an update and dont kill me for being so late ;-;**

**Oh, and I do realize, 'mate' is Australian, not British. I couldn't think of anything else for him to say. :T**


End file.
